Deca Vreedle
General Information: Species: Vreedle Age: 18 Affiliation: Benjamin Levin, Sunny, Aron, Rama Occupation: Criminal, Escort Powers and abilities: Abilities: enhanced durability,Combat skills, Seduction Equipment: pocket knife with a taydenite blade, alien stun gun, and a taydenite-based bra Relationships: Relatives: Hexagon Vreedle (father) Para gram Vreedle(mother) Octagon Vreedle(Grandfather) Alias: Sugar (by almost everyone) Daughter of hexagon Vreedle, reluctance heiress to the Vreedle crime family. And love interest to Aron. Female descendent of octagon Vreedle. Appearance Spitting image of Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle, except for her black hair, and red and black clothes. And she also has very developed breast and a round buttocks. Underneath her shirt she is wearing a bra composed of taydenite. Wears red lipstick. Background She is considered the black sheep of the family, wanting no interest in organized crime. She feels constantly smothered by her parents constant protective nature. She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. While keeping up a constant pristine image for her father, she has manage to keep a secret part of her life. She secretly operates as an escort. Personality She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. She is a thrill seeker, indulging a life of thrill, drugs, and danger in Undertown. This is due to courageous personality. Although has somewhat a romantic relationship with Aron, but cannot pursue it in open, due to her father. As result has a text-based relationship with him, and as a friend she grants him free favors. She treats her friend and fellow street criminal, Rama almost like a sister. She and Sunny are very protective of her showing much anger at Paul's abuse of her. She and the group returned severe retaliation towards him. Powers and Abilities Her self defense and combat skills are amateur compared to the group's. She is capable of using a pocket knife and stun gun with great skill and precision. After Benjamin taught her some martial arts, she became showing novice skills in tai chi and tae kwon do, holding her own against many opponents. It is shown she using the weight of her above-average-sized breasts as momentum to increase her speed. And rather strange, her own breast themselves can function as possible melee weapons and shield. Using her breast malleable form and heavy momentum, she can use them as offensive form of combat technique. And combining their malleable form with her family's natural extreme durability, she can use her breast as a defensive technique and shield. Capable of blocking an electric blast of 250 volts, showing no sign of pain or injury. Biography She is considered the black sheep of the family, wanting no interest in organized crime. She feels constantly smothered by her parents constant protective nature. She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. While keeping up a constant pristine image for her father, she has manage to keep a secret part of her life. She secretly operates as a prostitute, Indulges in a life of thrills, drugs, and danger in under town.Although has somewhat a romantic relationship with Aron, but cannot pursue it in open, due to her father. As result has a text-based relationship with him, and as a favors, grants him favors free of charge. To keep her secret profession/hobby a secret, she acts as a mole for both the group and other criminal groups in under town, but mostly for the group. She is the only member of the Vreedle not in prison due to her lack of involvement in the Vreedle/ incursion takeover attempt. It is revealed as a child, she would be abused and harmed by her mother, Para gram Vreedle , while her father would let it happen. Because of this, sources Deca's personality. Also her mothers taunting words, have caused her to be self-conscious of her appearance, practically revolving around attractiveness. It is also revealed her mother is her fathers biological sister. During the incursion/Vreedle takeover, she along with the others, was captured by her mother and tortured once more, in front of the others. After they escaped, she and the others helped the plumbers overthrow her family and the incursions. Has become an extra member of the group due to her relationships with Aron and Sunny Trivia • Her role of the series is mostly revolved around Fan service. •Her and Aron's relationship is a inverted homage to Argit and the Vreedle brothers. • She wears a bra composed of taydenite, due to her breast stretching out any other fabric. • Ironically, her fighting style is the most bizarre Category: Rooter23